I Meet One Direction
by seddie love239
Summary: La banda Britanica-Irlandesa llamada One Direction llega a ICarly. Todo marcha normal , hasta que uno de sus integrantes cae enfermo, despues comienzan a desatarse situaciones un tanto inesperadas.Vamos, a Sam no le atraen esos chicos ¿cierto
1. Harry Styles

**Hola, soy Seddie_Love239.,,, y tu estas viendo ¡Fanfiction!**

**Ok, no…. ¡Chicos los he extrañado ! Pero he estado en examenes y no podia escribir,,,,**

**Basicamente esto seran cinco capitulos, protagonizados por Sam y un chico de 1D. **

**¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no estoy escribiendo Seddie? Pues no se me da la gana… mentira, si estoy trabajando en un one-shot pero aun le faltan unas cosillas, por ahí.**

**Sin mas que decir, les presento esto….**

**Y el primer chico sera *Redoble de tambores* **

**El amante de Louis, Pussy, Nudista…..**

**HARRY STYLES.**

-¿Qué mas quieres que Carly haga por ti? ¿Qué limpie el colectivo de la gira?

-¡Sam!

-¿Qué hay de 20 dólares?- pregunto el medico saliendo

-¡No!- gritaron ambas chicas.

Carly lanzo un suspiro y le dedico una sonrisa a Harry antes de salir de la habitación.

-Voy a cortar la fruta en cuadros- anuncio con voz cantarina.

El chico de rulos sonrío con satisfacción y asintió moviendo la mano afirmativamente. ¿Qué le pasaba a aquel chico?

-Mirra "Harry" mi amiga puede ser estupida y tonta- dijo Sam una vez que la castaña se había marchado. – Pero yo no. Y se que tu te aprovechas de ella por ser una superestrella británica.

Harry abrió los ojos grandemente y negó con la cabeza, le dedico una sonrisa coqueta.

-Yo realmente estoy enfermo- dijo fingiendo tos.

-No lo dudo. Solo que tu pretendes tener a la linda sirvienta Carly a tu servicio…. Y ahora que te sientes mejor, no quieres dejarla ir.

-Eres muy extraña-aseguro el chico ruloso despeinándose el cabello. - ¿No deberías estar complaciéndome ahora mismo? Soy sexy y no puedes negarlo.

-No es mi estilo. Styles- dijo Sam sonriendo acercándose al castaño- Y no diría que no me resultas atractivo. Simplemente odio que alguien se aproveche de la inocencia de mi mejor amiga

Harry rio.

-Cuando lo dices así suena como si yo quisiera tener algo con ella.

-¿Y no es asi?- pregunto la rubia enarcando una ceja.-

-No realmente- aseguro el castaño con su voz ronca, tomando la mano de Sam y acercándola hacia el.- digamos que no es precisamente mi tipo de chica.

-Ah… ¿Así que sigues con tu gusto por las mayores?- pregunto Sam intentando no sonrojarse. Después de todo ella no era del tipo de las chicas que se sonrojan. Se alejo de Harry intentando volver a conservar la calma.

-¿Qué?- pregunto incrédulo- Tu…. Olvídalo…. ¿Cómo es que…?

-Conozco a un directioner- resumió Sam, recordando el fanatismo no tan secreto de Gibby.

Un silencio incomodo se poso en la habitación. Sam podia sentir la presion en el aire cada vez mas asfixiante…. Sabia que Styles la estaba mirando, pero ella de espaldas no podía darse cuenta de mucho. Comenzó a juguetear con su cabello distraídamente.

-¿Dónde están los chicos?- pregunto Harry

-En el estudio- contesto secamente Sam.

-¿Y mi esposa?

-¿Louis? Comiendo zanahorias.

-Ah…

DE nuevo el silencio incomodo. Sam quería comenzar a golpearse contra la pared, o mejor aun largarse de ahí… Pero sabia que Carly se molestaría si dejaba al "enfermo" solo. La rubia se encorvo de hombros dispuesta a salir cuanto antes de ahí, no soportaría sin gritarle al rizado mucho tiempo.

-Me agradas- soltó el chico de los ojos verdes. Sam se dio la media vuelta enarcando una ceja.

-¿Qué?

-Eres tan extraña, no lo se…. Realmente me agradas- dijo con sinceridad.

-¿Extraña? ¡Wow! A todas las chicas nos gusta escuchar eso….- dijo con sarcasmo la rubia deteniéndose en la pared.

-Tu no eres como las demás Sam.

-¿Y? Si soy diferente a ti que te importa.

-Lo diferente es agradable. – dijo Harry mirándola.

Sam se mordió el labio fuertemente. Apretó los puños con rudeza.

-¡Para de mirarme asi y deja de comportarte de esa manera!

-¿Cómo?

-¡Tu sabes como!

-¡No lo se!

-¡Bah! Si lo sabes… ¡esa es tu táctica!- exclamo Sam fuertemente tapándose la cara con las manos. Tratar con superestrellas era algo agotador.

Escucho como Styles se levantaba de la cómoda cama de Carly y caminaba a ella con paso lento pero seguro de si mismo. No iba a negarlo, era terriblemente atractivo.

-¿Ahora que…?- comenzó Sam, pero la cercanía de Harry la dejo muda. El chico de rulos aprovecho su silencio y la tomo de la barbilla con delicadeza.

-¿Sabes? Si no tuviera gusanos de la selva, ahora mismo estaría besándote.

-¿No crees que eres demasiado directo?- pregunto Sam intentando poner toda la ironía del mundo en ello.

-Si, pero creo que necesitaba decírtelo…_Just one look, yeah_

_I'm waiting for a girl like you- _Harry sonrío seductoramente mirándola a los ojos y paso las manos por su cabello rubio

Sam abandono toda las fuerzas que le quedaban y sus mejillas quedaron totalmente rojas.

-Ahora luces adorable…-

La rubia abrio varias veces la boca intentando protestar.

-Idiota…

-Pero soy un idiota sexy… - dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo y abrazándola.

Sam se dio cuenta después de unos minutos que la estrella británica se había dormido abrazado a ella.

**¿Entonces que les parecio? ¿Lo amaron o lo odiaron? ¿Con quien quieren el siguiente cap?**

**Voten por su chico favorito.**

**Louis o Liam…. ¿?**

**El chico amante de las zanahorias. O El chico del cepillo de dientes con luces…¿?**

**Voten en sus comentarios….**

**Otra cosa, para las Seddiers que se preguntan ¿Qué pasa con Seddie en esta historia? Lo explicaremos en capitulos mas adelante.**

**Y si quieren que Spencer, Gibby y Freddie les manden un saludo, solo deben dejar un review. **

**Es sencillo presionen el voton y escriban sus comentarios. (:**


	2. Louis Tomlinson

**HOLA CHICOS, Y SEÑORITAS.**

**Estoy muy contenta con el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia. Y como Saben hice una encuesta y gano el zanahorio. (Louis)**

**Asi que no los entretengo mas y ojala disfruten (: **

**_Nerdy22__ :_**

_Si, tenia muchisisisimo sin venir por aquí. Ya los extrañaba a todos ñ.ñ _

**_Seddiette08_**

_Creo que a todos nos decepciono muchisimo Fredward. No se tu, pero yo queria meterme a mi computadora y perseguirlo con un palo de escoba _

**_magy-uchiha_**

_No, no. ¿Cómo crees que los haria sufrir? Primero dejo que Harry vuelva a salir con laa joven Flack. _

_Mis gays son mi todo y nunca los haria sufrir ni en una historia. Por el Seddie no te preocupes es solo mi pequeña venganza contra Benson. Es necesarioo para la historia._

**_dAniibEp_**

_jajajaja. Lo lamento mucho D: pero tengo que dejar a Zayn al ultimo._

**_Fernose Nav.Y_**

_¡Gracias por leer! LLN._

**_Jenn'Lavigne'Willam's_**

_No, Jimmy Protested! Zayn es mio! Pero si quieres te lo comparto. _

**_Fran_**

_¡Gracias! _

**_SeddieShipper99_**

_La verdad es que yo tambien tenia mis dudas sobre hacer esto, pero me anime. ¡Que bueno que te gustara! _

**_Leslie Princess Seddie_**

_No te preocupes. Muchas chicas conocieron a 1D por los KCA y yo no te dire nada :D_

_¡Ami tambien me rompio el corazon la cara de Sam cuando Freddie le dice eso! Lo odie…. Pero bueno. Ojala te guste el cap. _

**Cosas que deben saber sobre el boo-bear.**

***Tiene una especie de "adiccion" por las zanahorias.**

***Tiene un bromance con Harry Styles. ( romance fingido)**

***Es el mas grande de todos, pero es el mas inmaduro.**

***El usa mucho camisa de rayas, es como su sello personal.**

**A los que no esten muy familiarizados con Louis Tomlinson les recomiendo buscar una foto de el.**

* * *

Sam gruño molesta. ¿Cómo era posible que Styles se hubiera dormido sobre ella sin alguna pena? Intento moverse con dificultad pero el chico tenia todo su peso apoyado sobre ella, también intento soltarse pero las manos del cantante se aferraban a ella con fuerza.

-¡Un poco de ayuda por aquí!- grito Sam intentando moverse nuevamente- ¡Ya saben déjenme sola!

Escucho unos pasos por el corredor, seguramente era Carly volviendo con la fruta.

-¡Carls! ¿Puedes ayudarme un poco por aquí?- pregunto la rubia.

El chico que entro por la puerta la miro confundido, se miro de arriba abajo a el mismo y nego con la cabeza sonriente.

-Creo que no soy Carly- dijo con su típico acento británico. -¿Por qué Hazza esta engañándome contigo?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No!- exclamo Sam- El se quedo dormido…. ¡Y yo no sabia que ustedes realmente salían!

-¡Entonces quieres robarme a mi chico!- exclamo Louis mirándola de mala manera. -¿Quién te crees? Solo por que eres una chica linda ¡¿Crees que puedes venir a destruir nuestra relación? Con tu acento, tus rizos y lindos ojos azules ¡Eres una destruye hogares!

-Espera… ¿Qué?

-¡Y te haces la inocente! Conozco a la perfección a las chicas como tu…. – exclamo Louis apuntándola con un dedo acusadoramente y entrecerrando los ojos- ¡NO, JIMMY PROTESTED!

-De nuevo…. ¿Qué?

-¡Kevin!¡Kevin!. Debes atacar a una rubia…. – comenzó a gritar Louis por la ventana, se acerco a Sam- Esto no se quedara asi…

La cara de Sam era todo un poema ¿ellos en realidad salían?, realmente no comprendía nada de nada. Sitio como el chico recostado sobre ella comenzaba a reírse escandalosamente.

-Basta Lou. Creo que la asustaste- dijo Harry riendo, Louis tambien comenzo a reir divertido.

Los dos chicos se carcajeaban divertidos. Louis se había tirado al piso y Harry se había aventado contra el.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

-¡Debiste de ver tu cara!- hablo Louis y se paro del piso aventando a Harry. Llego con Sam y apretó sus mejillas.

Harry también se paro y le paso una mano sobre el hombro de Louis.

-Fue algo cómico…. Eres más divertida de jugar bromas que Niall.

-Jajajajajajajaja…- dijo Sam sarcásticamente- que simpáticos. ¿No han pensado en dejar de cantar y dedicarse a la comedia?

-La verdad es que si- acepto Louis seriamente- ¿Verdad Harold?

-Si- acepto Harry tosiendo un poco.

-¿Sigues enfermo?- pregunto realmente con preocupación Lou- Deberías acostarte

El chico de camisa rayada y tirantes ayudo a su amigo del cabello rizado a recostarse, se mordía el labio con verdadera preocupación.

-Carly dijo que ya estabas mucho mejor- dijo Louis sentándose en la cama.- Anne va a regañarnos mucho… (Anne es la mamá de Harry) Prometimos que te cuidaríamos.

-No será la primera vez….- bromeo Harry.

-¡Yo soy el adulto responsable! La culpa me la echara a mi…- dijo Louis- Y entonces si, que las zanahorias me protejan.

Harry río divertido.

-Gracias Boo-Bear- dijo Harry sonriéndole a su mejor amigo.

-No hay de que, Harold- dijo Louis guiñándole el ojo- Ahora, deberías dormir rizos.- dijo el revolviéndole el cabello como si fuera un niño pequeño-E intenta no desnudarte….

-No prometo nada.- dijo Harry y le dio una mirada significativa a Sam que rodó los ojos.- Si Sammy me lo pide tendré que desnudarme- le guiño el ojo,

-¡Cállate Harry!- dijo Sam molesta y le lanzo una almohada- No me obligues a usar la calceta de mantequilla.

Louis se quedo serio, se levanto y tomo la mano de Sam.

-Yo y Sam tenemos que irnos- anuncio aun con la mano de Sam en la de el.

* * *

-Te preocupa mucho- dijo ella como una afirmación ,mientras salían del cuarto de Carly

-En realidad si. Somos como hermanos, nos cuidamos entre todos- dijo Louis. - Sam…. ¿Te gusta Harry?

-¿Qué?- pregunto Sam poniéndose repentinamente roja.- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Por nada- aseguro Louis desviando la mirada. Apretó mas fuertemente la mano de Sam.

-¿Boo-bear?- pregunto para desviar el tema.

-Si, un día mi madre me lo dijo. Y los chicos se burlan de ello… ¿Qué puedo decirte soy un niño de mami?

-Mi madre es un completo desastre- confeso Sam.

-Podemos adoptarte. Serias hija de Harry y mía. Niall, seria como tu hermano…. Y Liam se cree el padre por ser el mas maduro.- dijo Louis divertido- No se como puede ser el mas maduro si su película favorita es Toy Story.

Sam río por su ocurrencia.

-¿Y Zayn?

-El es muestro chico rudo… Seria como el adolescente de la familia.- resolvió Louis- ¿Aceptas mudarte?

-Tendré que meditarlo- bromeo.

Louis siguió caminando con Sam hasta que llegaron a la sala, no había nadie más. Solo se encontraban ellos dos abajo. El chico la miro y le dio una sonrisa un tanto tímida.

-Ehmm… ¿Quieres comer algo?- pregunto Sam incomoda. El día se estaba volviendo realmente raro.-

-Seguro- exclamo Louis recuperando su habitual alegría.-

-¿Me sueltas?- pregunto la rubia.

-No quiero…

-¿Perdona?

-Es broma- dijo el soltando la mano de Sam.

La chica camino hacia el refrigerador, lo abrió y se encontro con una gran sorpresa. Todo estaba lleno de algo naranja…. ¿Zanahorias? ¿Realmente? Que clase de maniático llenaba su refrigerador de zanahorias.

Se mordió el labio.

-Todo esta lleno de zanahorias…- dijo Sam

-¡lo se! ¿No es asombroso?- pregunto el chico con sus ojos azules brillando. Tomo una zanahoria y la mordisqueo.- No-puso una cara de espanto- ¡No me digas que odias las zanahorias!

-¿Qué?

-¡No!- dijo Louis jalándose el cabello- ¿Por qué exactamente tu?

-Enserio nunca creí decir tantos que, en mi vida…. Ustedes son tan raros, y un poco inmaduros- dijo Sam sin poder evitar sonreír. Aquel chico parecía llevar alegría a todos.

-Tienes razón, somos raros e inmaduros…. Pero para que madurar….

-Si lo que madura es lo que primero se pudre- completo Sam – Y para tu información, si me gustan las zanahorias. Mi hermana las detesta, le dan alergia y yo por molestarla comia montones de zanahorias… todo el tiempo. Lo que es extraño por que yo AMO la carne.

Louis la miro con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Susan Boyle? – pregunto el chico Tomlinson mirandola con una gran sonrisa - ¡Ya se! Mary.

-Tomlinson, te das cuenta que no se de que me hablas.

-Ese era precisamente el plan- dijo Louis guiñándole un ojo.- Chica zanahoria.

A Sam se le fue la sonrisa de la cara, le había recordado a Benson. Louis se percato del cambio de Sam , fue hacia ella y la tomo de los cachetes.

-Te ves mucho mas bonita cuando sonríes- aseguro el chico haciendo una mueca que provoco una carcajada en la chica.

-¡Detente!- dijo ella riendo.

-¿De que?- pregunto haciéndole cosquillas.

-De ser así conmigo, eres demasiado amable..- dijo Sam aun retorciéndose de risa. Por alguna razón no le importaba dejar su faceta de chica mala con Louis.

-¿Eso te molesta?- pregunto el chico de camisa rayada deteniéndose.

-No realmente…. Es solo que puedo terminar enamorándome de ti- bromeo Sam.

El chico Tomlinson la miro y la atrajo a el dándole un beso en la frente a la chica.

-¿Sabes? A mi no me molestaría.

* * *

**Se que Sam puede parecer muy diferente. ¿Pero alguien vio que fuera agresiva con los chicos, en el episodio? Nuestra rubia esta cambiando ya no es tan agresiva y babea por los chicos. (como Cort)**

**Bueno, NO CUESTA NADA COMENTAR.**

**Y si hay algunas Directioners, o chicos e chicas con Twister dejenmelo en sus comentarios y los sigo de inmediato.**

**Los amo, mucho xX**

**Otra cosa. Nueva votacion. NIALL VS LIAM.**

**¿El chico irlandes o El chico cuchara?**


	3. Niall Horan

HOLA! **Gracias de nuevo por todos sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior. **

**¿Vieron IPear Store? Supongo que si, aun asi me encanto el capitulo.**

**Bueno estoy haciendo esto mientras intento ganarme boletos para el concierto de mis niños en México. Estoy como en cinco concursos diferentes, pero bueno. Si me siento un poco (MUCHO) mal por no poder ir.**

**Pero tal vez, hay una pequeñisima posibilidad de ir. Asi que no seguire llorando y me enfocare.**

**¡Voy a tener mi examen de la prepa! LIKE A BOSS.**

**Bueno contesto sus dudas rapido. Abajo..**

Seddiette08

Hola! ¿Entonces eres Directioner? Hermana de la Direction Family.

Espero que te guste el capitulo con James.

SeDDieeIlove

Ya te agrege en twitah,

Nerdy22

Si, el Seddie es el Seddie. Espero que no me quieras golpear con este capitulo, pero el final era un tanto ¿Necesario? Duh! VIVA LARRY STYLISON.

midnight08

¡DIRECTIONER! *CHOCALAS*

Leslie Princess Seddie

No te preocupes, Leslie. Jajajajaja.

Me alegro que te guste, puse mi esfuerzo. XD Ya te mande a Spencer pero seguramente se perdio en el camino.

Sam-Lovees-Ham

¡Exacto! Gracias a Dan parecian muy maduros y heterosexuales. ¡Y ellos son mas gays que nada!

SeddieShipper99

Que bueno que te gustara (:

magy-uchiha 5

Si, escribo novelas de One Direction. Pero no me he animado a subir ninguna, tengo varios capitulos guardados….. tal vez luego las suba. No se.

Yooo

¡OBVIAMENTE SI! ¿Qué te había pasado? Eh?

**Gano el duende, asi que bueno. **

**¡Disfrutenlo!**

**NIALL JAMES HORAN. (MI MARIDO)**

-Hola, Sam- saludo el chico rubio alegremente mientras tarareaba una canción de Justin Bieber.

-Hola….- dijo ella sin muchos ánimos aventandoseal sofá.- Niall.

El chico entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto .

-No- mustio Sam. No es que quisiera ir contando por todas partes su pequeña discusión con Freddie. – No sucede nada, de nada.

-No se porque comienzo a pensar que mientes….

-¿Que ahora lees mentes?

-No. Pero tengo poderes irlandeses…- repuso el rubio largando una risa. - ¿Fue por lo de Louis? Tu y Freddie discutieron… ¿cierto?

Sam abrió los ojos.

-¿DE que hablas?- dijo Sam un poco alterada- ¿Qué con Tomlinson? ¿Qué con Freddie?

-Zayn me lo contó. Vamos cuéntamelo

, será de Belieber a Belieber- dijo Niall- Y juro que no diré nada.

-Es que Freddie…. Bueno como lo digo…- comenzó Sam un tanto irritada por no poder negarse a decírselo.

Niall parecía cada vez más interesado en la plática de Sam. La miraba sin quitar sus ojos de ella. Ojos azules contra otros azules.

Un portazo los distrajo a ambos, Louis y Harry habían entrado en el departamento corriendo. Harry corrió rápidamente detrás de la barra de la cocina y se escondió allí. Louis se aventó sobre Niall.

-¿Qu-Que sucede? – pregunto el rubio desconcertado.

-Hazza se esta escondiendo- dijo Louis abrazando a Sam y a Niall.

-¿De que?- pregunto Niall.

-Ca….

Otro portazo. Carly llego parecía realmente muy molesta, traía un plato de fruta cortada en cuadro en las manos y una expresión en el rostro para nada amigable. Parecía echar fuego por las orejas.

-¿Dónde esta?- pregunto la castaña molesta.

-¿Quién Carlangas?- pregunto Sam tranquilamente.

-Styles- dijo en un grito enojado.

-¿Qué hizo? – pregunto Sam con curiosidad mientras veía como Louis sonreía inocentemente.

-¡El…..El!- dijo sumamente molesta.- ¡Estaba robando fotos de mi álbum! ¡Mi álbum!

Sam sintió ganas de ponerse a reír. ¿Ellos habían sido tan estupidos como para tocar el álbum de Carly? Vamos, ni siquiera ella lo podía tocar. El álbum era algo sagrado para Carly.

-¡¿LO HAS VISTO?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-Emhh… Carly- dijo Louis tímidamente.

-¿QUE?

Louis se sobresalto, por el grito de Carly.

-Harry esta en el piso de arriba- dijo Niall rápidamente con una sonrisa- El se escondió en el estudio.

-Si eso- añadió Louis.

Carly fue corriendo al piso de arriba mientras murmuraba cosas molesta. Harry asomo su cabeza rizada asegurándose que Carly se hubiera ido finalmente, y salio de su escondite.

-Estuvo cerca- dijo Harry pasándose la mano por su cabello.

-¿Qué demonios pensaban?- pregunto ella enarcando una ceja.

-Ah…- dijo Harry mirándola- Estaba aburrido por que nadie subía a visitarme, tome el álbum…. Y bueno vi. algunas fotos….impactantes

-Eres un desvergonzado, Hazza- añadió Louis con voz graciosa.

-Y Boo-Bear estuvo de acuerdo- añadió Harry con cizaña.

-Bueno no importa- dijo Sam cansada, quería estar sola. - ¿De que eran las fotos? ¿Saben? No me lo digan, no quiero saber que pasa por esas cabezas.

Los chicos sonrieron inocentemente. Y se miraron entre si negando con la cabeza.

-Mañana me voy ¿Cómo me vas a despedir?- pregunto Harry sentándose a su lado y abrazándola por los hombros.

-Tal vez, Sam este muy ocupada ¿Cierto? – dijo Louis un poco molesto mientras se sentaba entre ambos. Sam evito ver los ojos azules de Louis, aun recordaba el pequeño incidente.

Por otro lado estaba Harry, si podía ser demasiado descarado. Pero de alguna manera podía resultar "encantador" y puede que se haya encariñado un poco con el. Louis era el chico divertido. Ambos la ponían extremadamente nerviosa.

-¿Y Horan?- pregunto la rubia de repente para liberar la tensión.

-Asaltando el refrigerador- dijeron ambos chicos a la vez.

-El siempre come y nunca engorda- menciono Harold. – Es un duende bastante suertudo.

-¿Yo que? – pregunto Niall desde la cocina con un pedazo de pizza en la boca. – No como mucho, es lo que mi estomago me pide.

Sam miro al chico, y se le escapo una sonrisa. Era el chico perfecto.

-¿Quieres un poco Sammy?- pregunto Niall con una sonrisa al estilo irlandés.

La rubia iba a asentir felizmente hasta que se dio cuenta ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-No me digas Sammy- respondió.

Sam se encamino felizmente. Por primera vez en toda la semana, estaría relajada. No más sonrojos o tartamudeos ocasionados por una banda de chicos. No, Samantha Puckett volvería a lo de siempre.

Comer y golpear gente, no ser suave y delicada como una florecilla en invierno.

Camino a los batidos locos preparada para el concurso, del cual había sido ganadora todos los años. El concurso de llamaba "¿Quién puede comer mas?" Era un nombre tonto, y bueno el concurso consistía en eso… en quien podía comer más, sin tener que correr al baño a vomitar.

Y como todos los años, el premio seria suyo. Simplemente porque no había ninguna otra persona en Seattle con su estomago.

Paso las manos por su camisa de "Yo amo la comida" y entro felizmente al local donde ya todo estaba preparado. La mesa larga, con platos de hotdogs al frente para cada participante. Se sentó en una de las sillas con una gran sonrisa.

La competencia de ese año se veía realmente más fácil de lo habitual, una chica de aspecto flacucho, un niño de cabello rojo muy pequeño, el señor gordo que solo comía 5 hotdogs y luego se marchaba como todos los años y Niall Horan.

Si muy fácil…. ¿Niall?

Miro al chico con cara de sorpresa, se levanto de su silla y camino hasta el con actitud retadora.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?- pregunto casi en un grito.

-Vengo a la competencia.- dijo el sonriendo como si nada pasara.

-Pero ustedes debían volver a Inglaterra ayer- dijo ella casi gritando.

-Cambio de planes, nadie quería irse…. Y pues nos quedamos otra semana.- dijo el chico saludando a las chicas que se habían dado cuenta de quien era.

-Vas a perder- dijo Sam molesta. Se suponía que sus preocupaciones deberían de desaparecer ayer.

La tierna cara del chico cambio completamente, sus ojos azules centellearon y le dedico una sonrisa burlona.

-Eso lo veremos.- dijo el retadoramente- En lo que respecta a comida… NADIE me gana.

-Por favor- dijo Sam con arrogancia- No te metas con mama.- dijo señalándose a si misma.

-¿Apostamos, Puckett?

-Lo que quieras, Horan….- dijo Sam entrecerrando los ojos- Y por cierto tu disfraz es muy obvio.

Y en realidad lo era. Una peluca roja, Un bigote y lentes oscuros. Había descubierto rápidamente su identidad.

-El tuyo también lo es- señalo Niall.

-Yo no vengo disfrazada….

-Touche.

_- ¡Y un concursante acaba de salir del concurso! –_Anuncio a través de los altavoces un señor muy bien vestido de traje- Al parecer no pudo soportar tantos pasteles y termino vomitando.

El concurso estaba de lo más animado. Casi todos habían terminado vomitando sobre otros concursantes que a su vez a causa del vomito habían vomitado igualmente. Aquello podía sonar de lo más asqueroso, pero a Sam le emocionaba demasiado. Sobre todo por que ahora solo tenía que derrotar al presumido irlandés.

Lo observo atentamente. Había tomado un pastel de la pila sonriente y se lo engullía sin siquiera masticarlo. Un momento ¡No masticaba! ¿Qué clase de fenómeno era eso? Incluso ella masticaba antes de tragar.

-¡Vas a perder!- le grito Sam molesta.

-En realidad… creo que no- dijo el y le dedico una sonrisa que solo logro enfurecerla mas.

Toco su estomago y se dispuso a comer los 20 pasteles que aun le quedaban, comenzaba a sentirse mal. Como aquella vez que había lamido el columpio…. ¿Y si le había echo daño esa leche que se había tomado en la mañana? Maldición, debía aprender a leer la fecha de caducidad antes de comer cualquier cosa.

Pero no iba a retirarse, era una Puckett y ningún irlandés le arrebataría el puesto de la chica devoradora de comida.

-La competencia comienza a ponerse difícil. El chico misterioso solo le queda un pastel- dijo señalando a Niall- Y a nuestra supercampeona de los años pasados también…. Un momento. LA chica al parecer se comienza a sentir mal…. ¿Va a retirarse? ¿Samantha Puckett va a retirarse y ceder la victoria?

Sam refunfuño. En verdad se sentía demasiado mal, y a pesar de su orgullo debía de hacerlo. Estaba levantando la mano cuando Niall se le adelanto.

-Renuncio- anuncio alegremente Niall- ¡La chica rubia gana! – Dijo emocionado, y se comió el último pastel que le quedaba.- ¿Tienen más de estos? En realidad tengo mucha hambre- dijo el señalando su panza.

¿El acababa de perder por ella?

Sam camino furiosa hacia el parque. ¿Por qué? Su victoria era una completa farsa, Niall se había metido con su orgullo Puckett.

-¡Sam! ¡Sammy! ¡Espera, Sam!- grito Niall atrás de ella mientras la seguía casi corriendo.

-¡Para de seguirme! – grito la rubia mientras caminaba aun mas rápido.

-¡Sam! Vamos, no te molestes conmigo!

-¡Mira, solo quiero estar sola! ¡No quiero tu lastima! – dijo ella dándose la vuelta y mirándolo. Niall se detuvo y la miro.

El chico aun llevaba los lentes y la peluca falsa.

-¿Lastima?

-Si. Perdiste a propósito-

-Lo acepto, pero no fue por lastima. Tu realmente deseabas ganar… yo solo hice tu deseo realidad. – dijo el con voz seria- Considéralo como un deseo de un duende- termino con una sonrisa de lado.

-¡Deja de sonreír! ¡El mundo no es siempre feliz!- grito Sam aun molesta- Detesto a las personas que sonríen todo el tiempo.

Niall dejo de sonreír al instante. Sam se dio la media vuelta y en cuanto se la dio vio algo que hubiera preferido evitar.

Freddie estaba de la mano de una chica de cabello pelirrojo. Sonreía como si el mundo se le fuera acabar en ese mismo instante. Lucia tan feliz, pero tan feliz que lastimaba. ¿Alguna vez había sonreído axial cuando estaba con ella? No lo creía. Sostenía su mano y murmuraba cosas en su oído como un completo idota. ¿Qué pasaba con lo que le había dicho ayer? Todo se había ido a la basura, su relación había sido una completa farsa.

Sintió como los ojos comenzaban a picarle, tenía ganas de largarse a llorar. La garganta se le iba a secar.

La chica jugueteo con los cordones de la chaqueta de Benson, y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios. Freddie la acerco mas a el, tomándola de la cintura.

Ella se quedo ahí parada como idiota. No sabía como debía de reaccionar.

De repente su apasionado beso termino, y Freddie levanto la cabeza y la miro fijamente a los ojos. No parecía en nada arrepentido o nervioso, en realidad su rostro se mostraba completamente inexpresivo.

No pudo más, una lágrima comenzaba a escaparse de sus ojos. Cuando sintieron como dos brazos la giraban y la pegaban a su pecho de manera protectora, era Niall Horan. Sus manos acariciaban su espalda de forma protectora.

-Perdón, pero tengo que hacerlo- murmuro en su oído.

Sam no entendía mucho de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, realmente sentía como si todo su mundo comenzara a volverse borroso. Sintió los dedos de Niall acariciar su mejilla con ternura, y de repente los labios del irlandés sobre los sobre los suyos de manera inesperada. Se movían suavemente sobre los suyos, de una manera extremadamente dulce. Sus labios sabían a algodón de azúcar de feria, probablemente por que Niall había estado comiendo algodón de azúcar.

Inconscientemente se alzo de puntitas y paso sus manos por el cuello del chico.

-¡DIOS MIO! ¡ES NIALL HORAN Y SE ESTA BESANDO CON UNA CHICA!– se Ohio un grito demasiado fuerte.

Sam soltó a Niall rápidamente y se alejo de el. Ambos tenían las mejillas terriblemente sonrojadas, probablemente el chico mas sonrojado que ella.

-Deberíamos de correr- propuso Niall en voz baja.

-¿Niall?¡ Freddie, es Niall de One Direction! – Oyó como la acompañante de Freddie gritaba- ¡Vamos a pedirle un autógrafo!

Freddie la miro sin comprender. Ella desvío la mirada, y miro a Niall que sostenía fuertemente su mano.

-¿Huimos?

Sam volteo atrás y vio a un grupo de 10 chicas enfurecidas corriendo a su dirección.

-Es una propuesta tentadora- dijo Sam.

-¿Entonces….?

-Vamos Irlandés, corramos antes de que me maten.

**DIRECTIONERS ¡YOLO, YOLO! **

**Solo es un beso ficticio. Es que algunas chicas son muy dramaticas y bueno mejor me prevengo…**

**¿Mr. Woody o Mr. Mirror?**

**¿Liam Payne o Zayne Malik?**

**Ustedes deciden, yo escribo. Lindo fin de semana a todas los mccurdians, kressers, directioners, cosgroavers, etc. **

**TACAÑOS, DEJAR UN REVIEW NO CUESTA.**


End file.
